Issue 17
Issue 17 is the seventeenth issue of The Wicked + The Divine and the final issue of Commercial Suicide. It features artwork by Brandon Graham, and focuses on Sakhmet. It was released on 16 December 2015. Solicitation In the last of our guest issues, we're joined by BRANDON GRAHAM (PROPHET, ISLAND, MULTIPLE WARHEADS) to slink closer to the mysterious and oft-murderous Sakhmet. Plus a backup by JAMIE & MATT. Also...the end of an arc? You know WicDiv. Expect big game changers and/or Sakhmet having a nice purr.Image Comics Solicitations for December 2015 Plot summary The Lost Cat, 13 January 2010 A younger Sakhmet goes on a school trip to the British Museum, where she views a statue of the Egyptian goddess Sakhmet.She rejects her schoolmate's assertion that the statue looks sad, saying that she is made of stone and therefore doesn't feel anything. In the present day, Sakhmet is woken up by Eir after an orgy the night before. Baal wants her to practise fighting in preparation for the oncoming war, but she slacks off and claims she doesn't need the practice, taking a nap instead. That evening, she performs in front of a crowd, and declares that it is difficult being so adored. Sakhmet is interviewed by a reporter, who is curious about her evasiveness with regard to her past life. She dodges his questions, but he persists, and mentions a rumour that she used to be homeless. She asks Eir to get her a drink, but when it doesn't arrive, she decides to get one herself. She escapes onto the roof and leaps between buildings, ignoring Eir's frantic texts. As she sits overlooking a particular house, she recalls her first meeting with Ananke, who found her sitting at a bus stop and asked her if she would rather be a dog or a cat. The main difference between dogs and cats is that dogs are desperate to be loved, whereas 'cats don't give a fuck'. The page then cuts to black. Woden and his Valkyries finally catch up to Sakhmet, and find her covered in blood in her old house. It is revealed that she ate her father. Woden chastises Eir for Sakhmet alone when she was sober, and he then tempts Sakhmet back to Valhalla with alcohol. A drunk Sakhmet then guards Morrigan's cage before passing out. Morrigan proclaims that everyone has a prison, but she knows how to break free of hers. The Inevitable Cliffhanger, 9 September 2014 A barman in Highbury and Islington receives a phone call from a mysterious client who wants to book the place for a gig. He expresses amusement at her name, and writes it down on his notepad. It is then revealed that it is Persephone. The issue ends with a title card reading, 'Uh-Huh (Slight Return), 9 September 2014'. Gallery Covers Wicdiv17.png|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Sakhmet issue17.jpg|Cover by Brandon Graham Preview WickedDivine17 Preview Page 01.jpg|Page 1 WickedDivine17 Preview Page 02.jpg|Page 2 WickedDivine17 Preview Page 03.jpg|Page 3 WickedDivine17 Preview Page 04.jpg|Page 4 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine #17 Category:Commercial Suicide Category:Issues